World War III
The human war, fought between 2073 - 2081AD, or Epoch 14,173 - 14,181 was humanities final major terra based internal conflict. It was conducted in three major stages 2073 - 2075 the ground war, 2075 - 2078 the space war and 2078 - 2081 the end game. It is also the first major conflict in which low orbital fighters were used to gain air superiority, eventually moving further and further outward. Dogfights in the latter period of the war were fought many thousands of miles above sea level. It involved almost all of the nations on Earth fighting on the three sided conflict. China aimed to dominate the local region, with battles in India, Pacific Islands, Japan and Central Asia. Along with many overseas territory in South America, North America with minor efforts in Central and Southern Africa. The European nation, aimed to control vital choke points, such as Argentina, North Africa, the Middle East and Central Africa. Also coming to the defense of former colonies of its constituent parts, such as Australia, South Africa, Madagascar and Western Africa. The United States objectives changed on occasions throughout the war. During the early period America focused on defending its overseas 'protectorates' in Taiwan and the Middle East, also fighting of major attacks on its West and Eastern coasts. However after the Falklands incident and Europe's declaration of war against the USA, it contested much of South America, Western regions of Africa, Japan and Southern Asia. Early Beginnings Tensions were high in the middle half the of the 21st century between the three major powers on Earth. The United States of America, the People's Republic of China and the newly found European Republic, were the three most powerful states at the time of 2050, with well over a third of worlds population under the flag of one or the other. China's mars landings of 2030, had left the USA bloodied on the international stage, wishing to recover ground, the USA embarked on what many believed to be a dangerous path, to take and hold areas of significance in terms of trade and resources, from 2051 - 2052. These areas included, the Suez Canal, many semi-independent Pacific Islands and the conuction of several military bases on Taiwan. After condemnation from both Europe and China, America pulled away from the Suez Canal but held the other areas. Historians have suggested this was the first indication of imperial intentions from all three countries. The Burmese Earthquake in 2056, which measured at 9.2, led to foreign intervention in the country. The infrastructure of the country had been utterly destroyed, the already troubled politics had erupted and were on the verge of complete collapse. Against UN regulations however, China, operating under the auspices of rebuilding the country, put in place a government under Chinese control. When Europe and America protested to the UN, China argued that it was in direct response to "American Imperialism in the Pacific Region." Pre-war tensions Prelude to Conflict In 2060, the USA and Europe signed a defensive treaty in New York, claiming that if either came under attack from an outsider, the other would respond with a military effort to help. Although not mentioned by name, China seemed to be the only nation that, in reality, would trigger the treaty. The ascension of all nations, bar Switzerland, Andoraa and Iceland, to the European Superstate, in 2061, with Ukraine and Belarus finally completing their long time application to become a part of it. Russia, a major opponent of the European state, began cutting off supplies of oil and gas to the eastern sections of Europe. This directly led to an increased European presence in the Middle East, through the need to fulfill its own thirst for oil and gas. Military spending alone, by China, America and Europe outstretch the budget of all other nations in total, combined in 2064. This is addressed at the UN conference in New York by a consortium of nations, including Brazil, Argentina, Ghana and Egypt, among many others. They claim that the nations should ramp down tensions so as to avoid the future possibility of a costly war. The consortium is generally seen as a minor footnote and this does not deter the major powers. Tensions Escalate 2068, a minor skirmish takes place off the coast of Taiwan between a small American naval group and Chinese fighter jets. Eighty four US servicemen are killed at the cost of six Chinese pilots. America begins to increase its military presence on Japan and Taiwan. Days after the European President, Maria Rybar of Slovakia, announces that "Europe and America stand together in an unbreakable bond against Imperial aggression." Understood to mean that the Treaty of New York will be adhered to. Pakistan signs a treaty of military 'harmony' with China on January 1st, 2070. This declares that any foreign intervention by any nation in Pakistan will be responded on by China, in exchange for Chinese troops being station in many areas in Pakistan. However the country retains its independence. India, in direct response to the Treaty of Harmony, as it became known, appeals to Europe to give it protection against an 'aggressive and imperialist' China, which now almost completely surrounds its Northern Border. This leads to the Mutual Protection Agreement between Europe and India in March 2070. European nations agree to post several regiments to Northern India, in exchange for increased trade and economic 'friendliness' between the two countries. European troops take up their official posts only a month later in April 2070. Chinese and European relations break down at the Cairo conference in October 2070, when a disagreement over troops deployments between the new European president Marc Andre and Chinese president Yao Liang. Within days both European and Chinese delegates leave the conference early and break off diplomatic ties with one-another. However, much to the annoyance of Europe, America continues a tense relationship with China. Conflict Envitable Hong Kong, which had remained semi-autonomous since its re-ceding to China in the late 1990s, is put under military rule by the Chinese government in January 2073. Troops are due to arrive at the end of the month and the economic center that continues to trade with European markets is to be closed down. Europe demands that it not be shut down and that if China does in fact carry out the order, Europe will be forced to 'Protect its own interests.' 2nd February 2073, China completes the movement of military bases to Hong Kong and suspends trading with European markets. The United States military based in Taiwan is put on REDCON-1. February 27th 2073, 00:35 local time, A company of Pakistani troops, about 100 in all, carry out a raid on the India town of Ferozepur, less than two miles from the India-Pakistan border. Historians would later write that this attach had been ordered due to poor intelligence suggesting an attack from the town was only hours away. However, this had been released to be false only minutes before the company had left their base in Kasur. The order to abort the attack was received too late. 02:15 local time, European forces kill, capture or rout all members of the Pakistani company from Ferozepur. 21 are killed, 53 captured, the rest escape. European forces advance on Pakistani positions over the border, believing a full scale attack to be occurred. Lahore and Hyderabad, Pakistan, are advanced on, by a major European counter-offensive. By 05:00 local time, forces have reached a stalemate three miles from Lahore and in the south, European forces have reached Hyderabad. 07:30 Central European Time. President Marc Andre, having consulted the European Parliament, official declares its support for India against Pakistan and 'All those who protect, assist and promote the interests of people intent on bringing chaos.' This is taken as a full declaration of war and four hours later, President Liang address Chinese state television, explaining that their forces in Pakistan 'came under attack from foreign imperialists, intent on harming our allies way of life.' America, refuses to declare war on China, despite repeated requests from the European government. The Treaty of New York, specifically mentions that if America is to come under attack, not the other way around. Publically, America continues to support Europe, however, privately, European ministers are claiming that the Treaty of New York is as good as dead. War Breaks Out Lahore becomes a major battleground for the combined European-Indian task force. However, the advance on the city is bogged down in Jallo on the Eastern outskirts of Lahore. Despite a consistent effort by troops and air support, the town does not give and by March 2nd, troops in the Lahore/Amritsar regional battle are halted, bogged down in the now, heavily bombarded town of Jallo. In the south of the Country, European troops have made significant gains within only a few days of the original attack. Taking both Hyderabad and Karachi by March 7th. After capturing Karachi and the surrounding regions, forces under the command of General Hampton, discover a nuclear weapons site, which is to be 'put out of operation' in an order by high command. By March 10th, Sindh in Southern Pakistan, which fielded only a single light regiment of Chinese soldiers is occupied by European forces. However, against his wishes, General Hampton is told to stop short of marching North and supporting the forces in Punjab. March 14th, the nuclear site at Karachi is rendered inoperable, however, the already radioactive reactors are manned and maintained by nuclear scientists from Europe. Despite the victory in the southern Sindh region, America has still not entered the war, believing that this would become a minor problem and therefore both Europe and China would climb down, as neither had officially declared war upon one another. By March 20th Lahore fell to European and Indian forces. However, in an act that would later prove decisive, European Commander, Hampton was told to halt his advance on Islamabad. Official Declaration of War Lead up Up until April of 2073, the war between China and Europe had not been officially acknowledged by either party, despite diplomatic ties having been severed and troops directly fighting each other. However on April 2nd 2073, China launched an major assault on several targets in an effort to surround and dominate the region. Historians agree that it is because of this planning that European forces in Pakistan were able to secure ground more easily than anticipated. China attacked four nations simultaneously, sweeping through Bhutan, Nepal and Bangledesh, who were unprepared for attack. Chinese forces did become bogged down in mountainous terrain in Nepal however, which ended the chance of a surprise attack on the Uttar Pradesh region of India, as European forces were able to mobilise a defense of the territory. However. within three days, Chinese forces held Bhutan, Nepal, a considerable amount of Bangladesh and most of the North Eastern area of India. This effectively surrounded India's northern borders, causing a huge tactical headache for European forces who had overly committed in Pakistan. Hampton was ordered to take several regiments East to the Nepalese border in an attempt to reinforce and defend the area. Declaration Surprisingly, the United States was the first to act on the matter. Declaring, only hours after the Chinese offensive was complete, on April 5th 2073, that America and China were now at war. This acted like a domino effect, only forty minutes after, the European President Marc Andre officially declared war on the People's Republic of China. That evening the Chinese President followed suit and declared it would defend its nation against the 'American and European Imperialists that were afraid China would soon become too powerful.' Early Offensives 2073 - 2074 Asia Hong Kong The United States had several key objectives in Asia. Hong Kong and Korea the two major points of control. Launching the offensive on Hong Kong in April 2073, this would become infamous for being one of the most bloody parts of the war, as earlier in the year Chinese forces had dug in, expecting an attack from bases in nearby Taiwan. American forces had hoped to complete the invasion of Hong Kong and push on into Guangzhou within the month. However, this did not occur. In what became a seriously costly and pointless en-devour, American struggled for ground, with the only significant gains in the area being on Hong Kong island, but without any sustained presence in across Kowloon Bay. Korea In July 2073, America launched its invasion into Korea. With Chinese troops now being directed towards Pakistan and Northern India, they had only a small number of regiments available. Pyongyang fell, August 3rd 2073, with minimal resistance. However, due to its close proximity to Beijing, China committed more and more troops to its defense. By December 2073, America had lost its foothold in the Northernmost regions of Korea, but would hold Pyongyang for much of the early part of the war. India The war in the Indian region went from bad, to stalemate by August of 2073, little ground had been gained by either side in the past months, until the first use of satellite bombing by Europe on Chinese held ground. Launched in August 2073, the satellite was designed to shoot a Deuterium Fluoride laser with a wide scope at an enemy base cause severe damage to infrastructure and personnel. The satellite, named EU-552, or Spacial Tactical Attack Neutroliser, or STAN, orbited above the range of anti-satellite guns at the time and boasted a small defensive capability. The first strike came against the regimental headquarters at Islamabad, killing 48 members of the combined Pakistani-Chinese army stationed there. It injured only 6 as those caught in its field died almost instantly of exposure to intense heat. It destroyed several buildings and light vehicles before ending the strike to recharge, a process that took on average about four days. Throughout the rest of 2073, the predominantly European and Chinese forces fought a costly and ultimately wasteful war across the Northern Indian border. Both gained a great amount of ground on several occasions but were forced back by a strong counter attack. On November 27th 2073, Chinese forces were only four miles away from the outskirts of New Dehli, however, after a European regiment from Pakistan was sent around the rear of the Chinese army, the Chinese forces were caught in a bubble and routed. This, despite being a major victory only led to the front line being pushed back to the Nepalese border region, and give or take a few more major offensives, it remained there. South America No major offensives were carried out in the early period of the war, 2073 - 2075, however the American military moved many of its home regiments to the region in order to 'Protect US interests in South America,' and to gain many of the much needed resources. However many countries, headed by Brazil and Argentina protested against American influence in the region and threatened to move against the country if military actions did not end. Eventually American troops were stationed only as far south as Panama. This is seen as the spark that ignited the South American regional conflict, that ultimately led to the war between Europe and America in the latter half of World War III. 2074 - 2075 Stalemate Space Race The great offensives of the 2073 era were over. Many troops were now battle hardened veterans or dead. Commanders on both sides knew that a continuing war like that would have left no victor and too many dead. A new strategy was introduced. The war in the air. While American troops were bogged down in a bloody urban war in Hong Kong and European troops fighting in the mountainous terrain in North India and Nepal, all sides turned to using quick fighter aircraft. However, this suited Chinese forces greatly as production of these aircraft by China had vastly outstretched that of European and American forces. The balance stood at about 3:1, (Chinese:Europe & US). However, Europe, still the only nation by mid-2074, to have satellite bombardment capabilities, devestated Chinese aircraft on the ground. By June 2074, STAN was in a state of disrepair and quickly running out of both chemicals needed to create the beam. In July 2074 Europe launched six new satellites built in Germany under Operation Chiaro, meaning Light. The Chiaro network was up and running by July 17th 2074, firing for the first time on July 19th, destroying a heavy munitions factory in Beijing, killing nearly one hundred civilians. A controversial moment in the war. China had already begun developing the technology needed to destroy high orbit satellites, prompted by the first attack on forces in Islamabad in August 2073. Allied Forces, January - October 2074 American and European allegiances were already beginning to break down. European commanders were angry that America had not come to their aid as promised and had instead opened up a new front which had not substantially re-directed Chinese troop deployment as the small area in Hong Kong required mostly aircraft and naval forces. They also believed that the American idea of opening up the war on the Korea Peninsula, was an ill thought high-stakes high glory tactic to reach Beijing early. American forces however criticsed European use of the Chiaro network, which was beginning to show its real destructive power. Fearful that the Europeans could turn the network against the USA in the future, America had begun engineering anti-satellite low-orbit aircraft that would enable them to shoot down the network. A program that was also being engineered by Chinese high command. American command was also angry that the lions share of European forces were still not even engaged in the Indian arena and merely stood idle, neither helping in India nor supporting American troops in Korea and Hong Kong, despite American forces also holding major regiments back. Alliance Falls Apart, October - December 2074 American attempts to dominate South America had thusfar failed. The region had great resource wealth, which was required by the American military. However Europe continued to commit more and more troops to the Falkland Islands, a British State territory. This was seen by both American and South American leaders as preparation for an attack and occupation of Argentina and possibly more. In a secret plan that wasn't declassified until 2174, the American government, in exchange for 'military protection' and 'increased trade' with the region agreed to make covert strikes on forces in the Falklands, masquerading as elite Chinese forces. These attacks continued for the most part of October 2074. European intelligence forces orginally bought into the deception, believing the Chinese forces were attacking their bases in the region. Until, completely by chance, on November 8th, a, now routine, mission to attack small airbase on the island hit a snag, when an American soldier was seen by a passing patrol, he attempted to escape but was shot dead. On his person, European forces discovered papers, written in English. They were only personal papers, such as letters from a loved one. Nonetheless, suspicion was aroused. In an attempt to draw out the attackers, Euro forces on the Falklands began creating a fake mobilisation in a localised region on the island, knowing that whoever was causing the disruption would not be able to resist the target. On November 12th the American marines took the bait, attempting to destory a defunked fighter jet. Six of the seven men were caught, the other, shot dead after firing on the incoming forces. After questioning and confiscation of sensative information, the European forces in the Falklands were now sure that they were under American attack. They contacted the European high command, operating in London at the time, who immediately informed the President, Marc Andre. The President then contacted his American counterpart to inform him that both parties were no longer allies and that any more aggression from them would result in action being taken. Disregarding the European President's warning, American forces restarted their campaign of sabotage against the forces on the Falklands. Falklands Incident 02:00 FKST (-3 GMT) - A squad of eleven American troops land in Mare Habour, with the intention of making their way to the airstrip about six miles north. 02:30 - After meeting a contact in Mare Habour, the squad are driven to the airstrip. They arrive with the intention of destroying several fighter jets stationed in a large hanger. 02:37 - An explosion occurs at Mt Pleasant Airport's hanger. Inside twelve fighter jets are being burnt. 02:47 - The squad is apprehended in Mare Habour attempting to reenter their small motorpowered boat. Three are killed in a small firefight, six more are wounded and the other two are arrested after surrendering. 09:00 CET (+1 GMT) - European President makes the following speech, in English, on national television, it is regarded as the official declaration of war by Europe against the United States and the beginning of the major phase of World War III: "Two hours ago, there was an incident in the Falklands Island region it involved several members of the Falklands Guard and members of 'the United States Marine Corp. The latter, had intended to damage 'European assets in the region. As such, the European Republic and her Allies are now at war with the United States of America." - Marc Andre 7th President of the European Republic Stalemate, 2075 After the declaration of war by Marc Andre on the United States, neither side openly confronted the other, aside from a minor sea skirmish around the mid-atlantic ridge three days after the announcement. Both nations decided to concentrate their efforts on defeating the Chinese army, who appeared to be more than a match for a single nation. India Forces on both sides found the terrain a major factor and after some quick offensives, followed by counter attacks, the two sides had resorted to an air campaign. The edge, undoubtedly was given to the Europeans who still maintained the only Chiaro style system, which gave them a major advantage, being able to hit AA guns and stationary aircraft prior to an attack. However the Chiaro system could only be used once a day for a maximum of eight seconds, coinciding with an orbital pattern and recharging rates. Hong Kong American forces were seriously ineffective in the region. The goal had been to capture Hong Kong island and then establish a foothold on the Kowloon side within six hours of the first strike. Nearly two years later and only half of Hong Kong island remained in US control and commanders feared that another major counter attack by Chinese forces would cause a full retreat from the island. Korea American troops were doing far better in Korea. Having held off, relatively easily, several Chinese attacks, intent on driving the American forces back behind the 38th parrallel. Despite this, American commanders believed that leaving the safety of their heavily fortified base in and Nanjing would cause them to be exposed.